


Subject: Something Else Ben Solo can do for Rey

by Littlemistake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Dirty Thoughts, Dom rey, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate use of office equipment, Masturbation, Mouth gag, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Please Ben get your act together, Really horny when she is ovulating and aren’t we all, Star Wars modern au, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ben solo knows his way around a pussy, consent kink, i don’t think anyone is getting any work done at Snoke Industries, im just working through something with this, she know she shouldn’t but she does anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake
Summary: Rey has been distracted by Ben Solo from TechSupport, the moment she started working at Snoke Industries. One day she accidentally sends a filthy tech support request that is an absolute breach of company policy. It sure gets hot in the server room sometimes.





	1. Technology is not Rey’s Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first go at a fan fic, let me know if I have dropped a tag and I hope you enjoy.

 

9.30am

“I see what you need.”

His breath was hot against her neck, she could feel his broad chest looming behind her, his pelvis resting against her chair.

“Just say the word and I’ll take care of it for you.”

Rey’s computer had frozen for the third time that day. She banged her mouse against the desk impatiently.

Ben placed his hand on hers to take control of the mouse.

“Rey, you need to treat sensitive equipment gently.”

Her eyes widened and her back stiffened. She hoped he couldn’t see the blush slowly rising up her throat, flooding her cheeks. She was sure he could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

“Although sometimes a firm hand is needed.”

The mouse started to wiggle on the screen, the computer had unfrozen itself.

“Ah, all good again. Anything else I can do for you Rey?”

His mouth was dangerously close to her ear; she felt enveloped in the sheer bulk of him. It felt unsettling, electric, like flames were burning down her veins. She wanted more, but at the same time she was as frozen as her computer had been just a moment ago. Was sucking on his neck against company protocol?

“Yeah, um thanks Ben. This report is due in 5 minutes, Snoke will kick my ass if it’s late.”

Ben straightened up. She felt like she could breathe again, yet she felt the loss at the same time.

“Ok pussycat. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

Ben walked back to his desk.

“Do”, Rey thought. She stared at the screen. “I can think of plenty of other things you can do for me Ben Solo.”

“Get a grip Rey”, she shook herself from her thoughts, “finish this report or Snoke will finish you”.

Rey pushed away the storm churning inside of her and tried to go back to her work.

Since starting at Snoke Industries, Rey was constantly having to turn her mind back to the tasks at hand. On the very first day Ben Solo had caught her eye. He was so tall, so broad, so fucking big and dark that he literally took her breath away. He was distracting, intoxicating but at the same time impossible to read.

She wanted to run her fingers through his thick wavy hair (blessed by angels), grip his thighs (bet he never misses leg day), his neck (delectable), listen to him read the photocopier manual (what!), have those big muscular arms wrapped around her, squeezing the very life from her as he takes her over and over again.

At first she found herself finding excuses to interact with him. Ben worked the tech for the floor, so there were a multitude of reasons to seek him out. There was the photocopier to fix (thank god for paper jams .... and manuals) the time she broke the shredder, helpdesk tickets to log in the system when she had an IT issue.

Yet, every time she spoke to him she felt like an idiot. Each time he was around she felt herself gain affectation. She laughed a little harder at Poe’s jokes than was warranted, flirted with Finn (even though she knew he was into Poe), found excuses to walk past his desk.

Rey had had work crushes before, but never quite this bad.

But Ben Solo was quite unreachable, never showing the slightest bit of interest in her. Only speaking to her long enough to sort out the issue (the shredder problem was their longest conversation to date, and it was a mortifying ordeal, who knew you had to remove the staples before you inserted the paper) then disappearing to wherever the next job was.

And she wore out the batteries on her vibrator on a regular basis. Her fingers furiously working her clit as she plunged her pink toy into her wet hot cunt at an ever increasing pace, her body shuddering with  pleasure over and over again as she imagined they were his fingers at her nub and his cock working her to her completion.

It was quite the situation.

And during the middle of her cycle, well, she was particularly done for. She cursed her biological urges. Cursed how the idea of being fucked by Ben Solo consumed her every waking thought. It was utterly distracting and she remained unfulfilled, unsated and unrequited.

So it was this predicament that she had found herself in at 9.30am. Fire in her veins, her pussy throbbing and that fucking Ben Solo closer to her than he ever had been before. It drove her completely insane.

She finished her report for Snoke at two strokes to midnight.

“There you go, you day-glo wearing old bastard”, she thought.

Ben. Bloody. Solo. She huffed in frustration. It was completely ridiculous, she was completely ridiculous.

She opened a new email:

 

To: Techsupport@snoke.com  
From: Rey  
Subject: Something else Ben Solo can do for Rey

Dear TechSupport

Fuck her into the floor till she comes quivering around his big hard cock till she can’t take it any more.

And then do it all over again.

Regards

Rey

 

It was at that moment her computer chose to freeze again. She wiggled her mouse in annoyance, clicking buttons and scrolling to try and get it going again. In her impatience she didn’t notice that the mouse came alive only for her to click....

Send.

Fuck.

Her eyes grew huge with horror. Panicking she checked her Outbox.

“Please please please”, she begged.

Her Outbox was empty.

“Ok, ok”, she thought, “retrieve, retrieve, how the crap do I retrieve!!!!”

A new email arrived.

 

From:Techsupport@snoke.com  
To: Rey  
Subject: Re: Something else Ben Solo can do for Rey

Your ticket has been logged and a member from our team will attend to your request shortly.

 

Rey sat in utter humiliation. If the floor could swallow her whole she would have willingly been taken. HR would get involved, she would be fired, her colleagues would think she was some deviant predator, Ben would never look her in the eye again as long as she ......

A new email arrived in her inbox.

 

To: Rey  
From: Techsupport@snoke.com  
Subject: Re:Re: Something else Ben Solo can do for Rey

Patience pussycat.

Got to log a few jobs and reset a couple of passwords.

But I will be visiting the server room at 10am sharp to do a systems check.

I just updated your swipe card, so you now have the access to you need.

Regards

TechSupport

 

Ben. Fucking. Solo.


	2. What happens in the server room stays in the server room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against her better judgement, Rey finds herself swiping into the server room at 10am sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thought I would pop my smut chapter cherry before I lost courage.
> 
> I think chapter 3 - will - actually take longer to pull together. Its incorporates a more, erm, descriptive act.
> 
> Love all the comments, and feedback (there I said it, lets see how we go with that).

9.55am

Christ.

Rey chewed at the bed of her nails. “This is a really bad idea. No way am I going to go to the server room,” she told herself.

 

9.56am

Rey stared in the mirror and asked herself - “Why am I in the ladies bathroom fixing my hair and brushing my teeth?”

 

10am

Click.

The door to the server room opened, Rey checked that the coast was clear and slipped inside.

She looked around. The server room was empty, the soft hum of the computer equipment hung in the air. Even though there was supposedly extra air conditioning to keep the room cool, the atmosphere was dark, closeted and warm. And intimate.

“It’s a bit hot in here, someone should log a ticket with tech support,” she thought.

The throb between her legs was becoming increasingly insistent. She shifted uncomfortably. She did a sanity check - what exactly did she think was going to happen in just a few moments? Would Ben fuck her, eat her out, roll his eyes a bit less when she broke office equipment?

Why were the asshats always the sexy ones?

“Where the fuck are you Ben Solo?” she muttered.

Her hand brushed against her breast. As it came into contact with her nipple, a shiver of excitement ran down to her hot, clenched core.

She checked her watch - 10.02am

“He’s not coming,” thought Rey. A heavy weight fell onto her chest, and down through her stomach.

Frustration built within her. Her body had been waiting on the relief Ben had promised, and now he wasn’t there to keep that commitment.

Rey was pissed, but not as much pissed as she was hot and agitated. “Fuck this” she said as her hand ran down the length of her hips, across her stomach, the other hand running her skirt up the length of her thigh. She reached underneath her skirt and into her panties. She gasped as her fingers found her swollen heavy clit and her engorged pussy lips. She had never been so wet in all her life. She slowly started moving her hand in a circular motion. Her eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered. Her breath caught.

Rey gritted her teeth, “I’m NOT going to think about Ben Solo,” she told herself. Her mind searched for a replacement as her pace quickened. She knew she didn’t have much time, and she was damned if she was going back to her desk with a gigantic lady boner between her legs.

Click.

That familiar brick shit house of a man entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rey’s hand froze and her eyes flung open. His presence filled the room. She ached, being in such close proximity to the man who had been a part of her most erotic day dreams for the past 6 months. She was utterly conflicted, at once feeling a sense of embarrassment at being sprung under such circumstances, yet defiantly determined rid herself of this all consuming desire.

“It’s really warm in here” said Ben. “Someone should log a request with tech support.”

His eyes travelled slowly from her face to her breasts, past her stomach, down to the hand stuffed into her panties. He took a deep breath, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped ever so slightly. Then his eyes rose to meet hers.

“Before we go any further I just want to make it clear. We can stop this at any time. You want this to end just say the word, I will walk away, and if the roles are reversed, you will do the same.”

“I want you to know there will never be any evidence of any emails or any discussion between us. I know that email was sent by accident.”

He paused to break out in a smile.

“But I’m so very pleased you did.”

“I’m not going to go to HR. After whatever this is, is said and done I will go back to resetting passwords for idiots and you can go back to casually abusing the office equipment. No hard feelings. OK?”

Rey looked him square in the eyes. “Yes, that sounds appropriate.”

“Good. I feel like interrupted you. Please continue.”

Rey’s hand recommenced its rotations. Her breathing became more and more laboured. She desperately wanted him to touch her, for her to touch him. But Ben remained rooted to the spot, his eyes locked on her hand.

“I hoped I would find you here like this. I want to watch you cum, my good little pussycat.”

The hand down her panties started working faster. She felt a familiar pressure building in her stomach, in her core. She moaned.

Their eyes met again. Her body stiffened, a tell-tale sign she wasn’t far away from finishing and every fibre of her being was desperate for Ben Solo to scoop her up, place her upon the floor and complete her email request from earlier that morning. The arsehole was going to make her beg.

“Ben, please I need”, she begged.

“Now, now pussycat. I’m enjoying the show.”

“BEN, you fucking bastard.”

“So pussycat, this is how we are going to do this. Right now, at this time, I’m just going to kiss you. I’m going to watch you play with your sweet little cunt until your hand is drenched in your own cum, but other than one slow soft kiss, I’m not going to touch you any further.”

“If you are good, I will action your application for tech support, pussycat. But if you don’t follow protocol, then I will have no choice but to close your ticket and reject your request. Understand Rey?”

“Yes” she said through gritted teeth. She would do anything he said at this moment. He could take anything he wanted.

“Are you close?”

“Fuck yes.”

He took two steps towards her, her stomach flipped.

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you don’t I swear to god I will kill you Ben Solo.”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay upright, she wanted to collapse into the ground, into the floor. Into Ben.

He quickly closed the gap between them, snaking his arm around her waist to give her more support. The touch was all she needed to push her over the edge. As pure bliss flooded through her every cell, she threw her head back and let out a silent scream of ecstasy. It was at that moment that Ben softly pressed his plush lips to her open mouth. Just fluttering around the edges, just enough, not to take her breath, but to heighten her pleasure even further. 

It was the most intimate, erotic moment of her entire life.

As she came down from her peak, he rained a tiny trail from her mouth, across her cheek.

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. “Fuck Rey. That was beautiful. You look like a freaking angel when you cum.”

Rey came to, opened her eyes and blinked at him. Her chest heaved from exertion, she was unable to speak.

“I know I said just one kiss, but may I please suck your cum off your fingers?”

Rey shakily removed her hand from the waistband of her panties and held it up to his face.

As they locked eyes, Ben slowly slid her finger into his mouth, searching for a taste.

Her little finger. 

“Oh, nothing detected here” he said.

Her thumb.

“Hmm, delightful but still no jackpot”

Her ring finger.

“I think I’m getting warmer” he murmured.

He took the remaining two fingers into his mouth. “Ding ding ding. I believe we have a winner.”

He slowly sucked, nibbled, swirled his tongue around her fingers, tasting her juices. He moaned, his eyes closed like he was tasting the most delicious sweet in the entire world.

Rey’s core clenched again. If this is how it felt with his tongue around her fingers, imagine his tongue on her...

He released her fingers from his mouth and stepped back. “Give yourself a moment to compose yourself pussycat.”

She snapped from her reverie, shook her head. It took a moment but she came to, quickly adjusting her skirt down back over her thighs and making herself upright again.

“Now, I’m pretty convinced that the air con is broken in here. I’m going to have to schedule an additional check at 12pm. How does that sound?”

Her heart skipped a beat.

Having gained back some of her composure Rey lifted her chin (damn that man is tall) and said:

“Can I touch your hair next time?”

“Pussycat, you can touch my hair as much as you like, as you hold my head between your legs as I fuck your pussy with my tongue and fingers. Will that suffice?”

Rey tilted her head to one side. “Yes. I believe it will. And if you insist on calling me pussycat then I get to call you Daddy. At the morning team meeting. And when I introduce you to visiting dignitaries.”

He chuckled.

“Enjoy the rest of your morning Rey.”

Ben lent in for a second kiss, but he stopped just short of her waiting lips.

He grinned “Oh Rey. I just can’t wait to eat you all up.”

With that he turned.

Click.

As Ben left the server room, Rey stood alone. While her most insistent need had been quelled somewhat for now, the burning in her very core ignited anew with what their next meeting would bring.

Ben. Fucking. Solo.


	3. Eating in the server room is strictly forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben the opportunity to make it up to her, after he behaved like a complete asshat (but a sexy one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my fic and left kudos and comments, its so encouraging. I love it.
> 
> A big thank you to TazWren and MyJediLife for being my betas. Your feedback and time is so appreciated. You both make my work better.
> 
> Also to my husband, who pointed out that I needed a plot and some kind of conflict if I was going to make it to 5 chapters in an interesting way (like what, I can’t just do a 3000 word chapter x 3 where they just fuck the whole time?), which took the story to another level and was so much more fun to write.
> 
> Another thank you to the Reylo Trash Compactors writing group on Facebook who shared a whole bunch of smut writing resources with me. Because I just didn’t know where to start - I found the Anya Breton stuff particularly useful.
> 
> Oh - and I changed Snoke & Co to Snoke Industries. Upon reflection, Snoke is not really an "& Co" kind of guy.  
> Snort, I think I hear the orchestra winding me up now so, I will leave it there and hope it’s a good read.

_10.20am_   
  
Rey returned to her desk and collapsed into her chair. Around the confines of the office, everything seemed completely normal. The corporate office at Snoke Industries was as dour, blank and as grey as ever. People scurried about, carrying paperwork, rushing to their next meeting, speaking to unseen people on the other end of the telephone. But, inside her, it was a riot of colours in disarray, completely upended and pulled back together in new ways that she didn’t understand.

  
What in fuck had just happened?   
  
She reviewed her to do list, the one she had diligently written out at 8.30 am, when she came into the office that morning. 

She worked her way down each item. Nope, nope, nope. Pleasuring herself _i_ n front of Ben Solo was _not_ on the list. Neither was breaching company email policy or sexually harassing Tech Support.   
  
It was not as she thought the day was going to go.   
  
Ping! The tell tale signal of a new email.   
  
To: All Staff   
From: Tech Support   
Re: Server Room Access   
  
This email is to notify all staff that the air conditioning is malfunctioning in the server room. Maintenance has been called, we expect the matter to be resolved by close of business.   
  
As a precautionary measure, all swipe cards have had server room access removed until further notice.   
  
We thank you for your cooperation.   
  
Tech Support   
  
  
Rey raised her eyebrow. What game was Ben Solo playing at now?   
  
Ping!   
  
To: Rey   
From: Ben Solo   
Subject: Server Room access   
  
Not you Rey.   
  
You still have access all areas.   
  
  
_Jesus_ .   
  
“Right, pull yourself together”, she told herself. “You have until 12pm to be productive.”   
  
Scanning through her to do list again, she groaned.   
  
Item 3: Prep for quarterly staff and partner engagement report presentation.   
  
She _hated_ the quarterly staff and partner engagement report presentation.   
  
It’s not like Snoke gave a crap about company performance according to how nicely they played with others. He just enjoyed the opportunity to have his General Managers, Hux and Phasma, be told how pathetic they were, against any kind of metric.   
  
Casting her mind back to the previous one, she shuddered. She'd still been pretty new to the organisation then. She had been blindsided by their sheer arrogance and the derogatory tone they had used with her. As she stumbled over her words, humiliated, ashamed to be showing weakness, they continued to mock her. It turned out they were not as invested in staff retention and external partner feedback as she had anticipated.   
  
It was awful.   
  
She checked her calendar. The meeting was confirmed for 3.30pm in the boardroom. Phasma would be joining her there in person. Hux would be Skyped in, as would Poe.   
  
Better get on with it.   


 

_11.35am_   
  
Rey shut the presentation down, saving it to the Boardroom computer folder. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one _actual_ item on her to do list done for the day.   
  
The relief was short lived as she heard footsteps to the right of her, walking down between the cubicles. She knew those footsteps very well, that particularly heavy, lumbering way in which he walked (well, of course he did, the man was BUILT). From the corner of her eye she could make out Ben Solo’s familiar hulking form as he spoke on his phone.   
  
“So a technician will be out at about 4.30? Excellent.”   
  
Blushing, she didn’t look up. He kept on walking.   


 

_11.45am_   
  
Rey was parched, so she decided to head to the kitchen for a glass of water.   
  
As she entered the room, she saw Finn and Ben deep in conversation. Ben was leaning, his back against the counter, next to the sink, his long muscular legs stretched out before him. As always, her stomach flipped at the sight of him - she wondered if that would ever stop. Determined to appear cool she strode to the tap, causing Ben to shift out of the way. She grabbed a clean glass from the dish rack as Ben began to stare intently at his phone.   
  
Finn smiled as he noticed Rey. He was her best friend, confidant, and shoulder to cry on. He reported directly to Hux, so between Finn and her they had the _worst_ line managers in the entire universe. Finn was her protection, and they clung together, attempting to shield each other from the battles the tyrants above them fought. She had never, however, confessed to Finn her feelings for Ben - that was a secret she held close to her heart - as if to speak it would make it even more unbearable than it already was. And in any case, most of their lunch breaks were spent with Finn mooning over Poe. Poe and Finn had a tumultuous ”coworkers with benefits” type arrangement, and each fresh dramatic turn released Rey from having to discuss her own (up until 2 hours and 15 mins ago, entirely within the confines of her mind) romantic entanglements.

“Hi Rey! I haven't seen you much around this morning. Did you get that report in to Snoke on time?” Finn asked.

“Yes, thank God. Only just though, the computer froze, but Ben helped.” Rey smiled. She thought she noticed Ben’s mouth twitch just ever so slightly.

Turning her attention back to Finn she was, as ever, easy in his company. Rey never felt conflicted while she was speaking to Finn, never ill at ease, never at the top a roller coaster, about to plunge into a dark abyss. 

  
“Oh!” Finn exclaimed, as if something had just occurred to him. ”Rey, are we still on for Tacos Tacos Tacos for lunch today?”   
  
Ben turned his head sharply in her direction, looking up from his phone.   
  
She mentally slapped her forehead, completely having forgotten her long-standing daily lunch date with Finn.   
  
”Oh Finn, I'm so sorry, ” she stammered. ”I can't do lunch today.” she drew a complete blank as to what excuse she could use.   
  
”Rey! But, you love Tacos Tacos Tacos! What else could you possibly be doing that trumps Tacos Tacos Tacos?”   
  
”Um, I have the quarterly staff and partner engagement report at 3.30 with Hux and Phasma. If I'm not prepared enough they will eat me alive like last time.” It was the first thing that came to mind, and she instantly regretted mentioning it.   
  
”Oh Rey, that sucks! Don't let them make you cry again.” Finn said, his face clouding with concern. It was after that first meeting that Finn had found Rey sobbing into her hands in the stairwell, utterly devastated by how Hux and Phasma had treated her.   
  
Rey squirmed, not really wanting Ben to know how badly they had gotten to her.   
  
Ben’s face visibly darkened. ”Hux and Phasma made you cry?” he said slowly.   
  
”Look it was nothing, it’s fine, forget it.” Rey wanted to end this conversation right then and there.   
  
He continued to look at her.   
  
”Ok Rey, come find me after if you need to.” Finn turned his attention to Ben. “Hey Ben, you like Tacos, wanna join me for lunch?”   
  
”Some other time, Finn,” he said, his eyes never wavering from Rey’s face. ”I’m eating in today.”   
  
The meaning was certainly not lost on her. She felt a heady mix of lust, fear and utter nervous anticipation wash over her. She was at the top of that rollercoaster yet again. Not knowing what else to do without completely betraying herself, and looking even more the fool, Rey took that moment to  leave, heading straight for the safety and solace of the bathroom, leaving Ben and Finn to stare at her wake.   


 

_11.55am_   
  
Once again, Rey found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror, questioning what she was about to do. She tightly gripped the sink in front of her, as if it was an anchor - the only thing preventing her from being cast adrift.

She knew that once she crossed the threshold of that server room there would be absolutely no going back. She knew she was playing a very dangerous game -with her position at Snoke Industries, but more importantly - with her heart.   
  
As exciting as the previous encounter had been, she didn’t have the slightest clue as to what Ben’s intentions were. She was terrified and intoxicated - and completely head over heels in thirst for Ben Solo. Hook. Line. Sinker.   
  
Rey had intended to spend her time at Snoke Industries flying under the radar. Never once was she late, always turning her work in on time, never speaking out of turn and absolutely never doing anything even mildly inappropriate within her professional or private life.

It was much easier that way, she had always told herself - stamping out the need, the driving force she sometimes felt just to break out, to take risks, to be free.

But now, for some reason, by some twist of fate, Ben Solo was turning his gaze on her. Seeking her out. Seeing deep within her, into the parts of herself she kept hidden away.   
  
It was one thing to dream of a world where she was physically intimate with Ben Solo. She was fast beginning to realise that the reality of being emotionally intimate with Ben Solo was an entirely different matter. One where her traditional methods of protecting herself just weren't enough.   
  
This morning had shown her that he knew how to push her boundaries, get her to take a leap and plunge into the unknown. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would display herself in such a manner as she had in the moment when she'd thrown her head back in ecstasy. In Ben Solo's arms, as he softly kissed her and crooned in her ear, savouring and licking the evidence of her desire from her fingers. It had awakened something in her that she hadn’t realised existed. Something powerful.   
  
She had seen a glimpse of what she could get, and who she could be.   
  
She liked who that person could be, and she wanted what that person could get. Which was Ben Solo. Or, alternatively, complete heartbreak and humiliation - and a place in the queue at the local employment centre.   
  
She knew she could continue to live in fear, or grab the bull by the horns (or the hair as the case may be) and see where it would take her. There were no half measures.   
  
So, in that very moment she decided that if she was going to go this way, she was going all in. She knew what she had to do.   
  


 

_12.02pm_  
  
_Click._   
  
This time Ben was already waiting for her in the middle of the room. He stood beside a large office chair, one of those executive-type deals that men with big fat pay packets, fragile egos and little dicks preferred. There were a lot of those at Snoke Industries. The chair had a high back, padded arms and thick cushioning.  
  
“Hello Rey. Welcome back to the server room. You’re my guest. I hope to make you comfortable and that you enjoy your stay.”  
  
“Here in the server room we employ a strict fine dining policy. Would you like to know what’s on the menu today, Rey?”  
  
“I thought it was against company protocol to eat in the server room,” she retorted.  
  
“Well, that is true.” He conceded. “But I won’t tell if _you_ don’t.” A stray lock of hair fell across his forehead.  
  
She walked towards him, stopping just before they could touch. Her arms went around his neck, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes. One hand reached up to smooth his forehead, brushing back his hair. He grabbed her ass, letting out a guttural groan before crushing his plush lips to her open, waiting ones. He tasted divine, sweet and salty, and he smelt like linen and felt like granite - she wanted more. **  
**  
He moaned into her mouth before pulling back. He indicated towards the chair with the tilt of his head, ”Please take your seat.”  
  
He pushed her into the chair and knelt before her. He was so tall that he was able to just lean in, capture her lips and kiss her again. Heat continued to unfurl throughout her entire body. She had never felt so overcome with passion, fever and excitement in her life. Her body and mind were reacting in ways completely alien to her. All she could do was sink in to it.

He moved from her mouth, nipping down her throat to her breast bone. His hands slowly caressed the undersides of her breast, moving to her waist, then down her hips and  thighs. **  
**

 

His hands pushed up her skirt, and he slowly slid her panties down her thighs, her calves, and then over her feet. Removing them completely, he tossed them over his shoulder. Her giggle was soon quelled by a sharp intake of breath as he spread her quivering thighs until she was displayed before him. She had never felt so exposed in all her life.

As Ben stared down at her, he rasped. “Fuck Rey, I’ve been wanting to put my mouth on you since the moment we met. This morning, your delightful pussy was hidden from view and it is _this_ moment - this is all I’ve been able to think about. You’re more lovely than I could have possibly imagined.” 

“Ben, what _was_ that this morning? Why didn’t you touch me then? You could have had me any way you wanted.”   
  
”Well, one thing you need to know is that I am a carpe diem kind of guy. I didn't know if the occasion would ever arise again, and I wanted to watch you. I had intended doing all manner of things to you, prior to finding you like that, stroking and touching yourself. You were so fucking beautiful in that moment.” Ben was unapologetic. “You didn't seem to mind, if I remember correctly.” 

She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands, her eyes going to his. “You’d better make it up to me,” she growled.  
  
“I intend to do nothing less.” He started softly stroking the inside of her thighs. He leaned up to kiss her, slowly taking her leg and placing it over the armrest of the chair. Her stomach flipped - she knew where this was leading - and she wanted it with every fibre of her being.   
  
Her pussy lay exposed, wet, pulsing and aching for what he was about to do. The heady scent of her arousal began to fill the room.   
  
He continued to stroke her thighs. “You seem very ready for me, Rey, but I need to hear the words.” Trails of fire burned under the path his fingers traced.   
  
”Please,” she exhaled. She arched her back, trying gain the pressure to her core that she so desperately needed.   
  
”Please what?”   
  
“Please,” she moaned. The tension was becoming unbearable, she felt as if her heart and soul might explode. Tightening her grip on the sides of his face, she looked down, staring into his deep chestnut eyes. “Fuck me with your tongue and fingers, Ben.” 

He captured her mouth with his, his tongue softly probing, exploring, tasting. She moaned into his mouth again, trying desperately to rub herself against him, to get relief from the burning ache inside.

“Easy darling, I need to map the terrain first, to see what you like.”

“Oh,” she said softy. No guy (not that there had been many) had gone to the trouble of working out what she liked before. At the same time, she felt a surge of jealousy at the idea of Ben exploring what made other women tick. Rey wasn’t so foolish as to think Ben was a virgin, but all the same she did not want to be reminded. She didn’t want to think she might be just another conquest.

These thoughts were pushed aside as he dipped his fingers into her soft, warm cunt. He exhaled sharply, feeling her heat, how wet she was. He probed further, his thick fingers finding no resistance as she yielded to his touch, swallowing him into her. He lowered himself further, to inhale her, to be closer. Slowly he began to move in and out of her, feeling her soft folds. Just small movements at first, then quickening and lengthening his strokes as she began to undulate and writhe above him, her pussy just inches from his face.

Pressure was beginning to build in her stomach, her chest, through her pelvis, radiating down through her thighs to the very tips of her toes. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft waves gliding between her fingers like silken threads. She had wanted nothing more for the past six months, and now in the moment it overwhelmed her - and yet was nowhere near enough.

She gently rested her other foot on his shoulder, opening herself up to take even more of what he had to give. Gliding her foot down the length of his back she was acutely aware of the vast expanse of his shoulders, the muscles corded under his crisp shirt that was becoming ever more disheveled as her foot roamed wherever it saw fit.

When he gently nuzzled the soft skin of her inner thighs, she began to buck and thrust, desperate for him to meet her pussy with his mouth. He lingered over her throbbing clit, just ever so softly nudging her with the tip of his nose, drinking her in. She willed him to replace it with his tongue, and she almost cried out in frustration as he began to glide past, along her opposite thigh.

The ministrations of his fingers sliding in and out her was having the intended effect. The pressure within her continued to build as he slowed travelled back her up inner thigh, resting before her aching, pulsing pussy. Slowly, he moved his tongue ever so gently just above her opening. She moaned in pure, unabated pleasure. He flattened it against her, sending waves of pleasure rocketing from her core. He began his ascent to her clit, moving at a glacial pace that left her feeling as if an unseen string was pulled tight through her core - threatening to snap and unravel. Once at her clit, he gently eased the pressure, testing her sensitivity.

“More,” she grunted.

He started to suck her clit as his fingers moved faster, taking her all in. She shrieked, clamping a hand over her mouth. He moaned harder, his free hand suddenly moving to his zipper. She felt him move harder against her, as he slid his hand along his length. She couldn’t see it, or feel it, but she could sense Ben, could sense how his own passion was building as he moved his hand. She so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel him come apart in her hand, but she was fast becoming immobile as her impending orgasm started to take hold.

Together their moans filled the room, the hand stroking his hard cock matching the tempo of his fingers buried deep inside her. He was touching places within her she didn’t know existed, and she was completely open to him, wanting everything he had to give her. His tongue kept a rhythmic pace - sucking, licking, tasting, kneading, and gradually increasing the pressure as she climbed higher and higher.

She was at the top of the rollercoaster, teetering on the edge. All it took for her to tip the balance was for Ben to meet her gaze over the mound of her pussy, drinking her in with his deep chestnut eyes and his full warm lips as he was devouring her entirely. Suddenly she was falling, right down into that abyss, as her orgasm took hold. Her pussy contracted around his fingers, his mouth locked onto her quivering clit, sucking, licking, laving. She felt the convulsions engulf her, completely involuntary, as if she was a marionette and he was controlling the strings. Her legs gripped his face through the final burst, her pussy clenching tightly around his thick fingers. Then, as she began to come down, the warm waves of release washed over her and she found herself floating in pure bliss.

She was boneless, light and yet heavy, released and yet bound.

Ben had started to grunt and growl as he approached his own climax. It was pure animalistic, all consuming passion, and she absorbed each thrust, each stroke, each moan as if it was connected within her. In that moment he was even more magnificent than she thought could be possible.

“Fuck Rey, fuckkkkkkkkk.” Ben shuddered at his own powerful release before collapsing his face onto her thigh.

They lay still together, his head resting against her, his fingers still deep inside her as she slowly stroked his hair. Saying nothing, they allowed their breathing to regulate, and their awareness of their surroundings to gradually return. She sank into the chair, wanting to stay in this moment forever, even if it meant being hidden away in a nondescript server room in the bowels of Snoke Industries. It would be completely worth it.

“Wow,” he moaned into her thigh.

“Yeah, wow.” she replied slowly.

As he gently removed his fingers, she whimpered, missing his touch. He nuzzled her.

They slowly roused, pulling themselves back together again. Ben tucked himself back in, pulling up the zipper on his pants. She started to look for her missing underwear.

Ben spotted them first. “Can I keep these?” He asked, indicating the panties on the floor. “Just until the end of today.”

“You want… to keep… my panties?”

“Yes.”

“Why would I want to let you do that?”

“I want to keep a part of this moment with me for just a little while longer.”

“Ok… but if I find them somewhere weird, or framed on a wall, I will find you, and then kill you.” Strangely, at that moment she found she liked the idea of it.

She noticed a wadded handkerchief on the floor, filled with his spend. “Don’t worry, I won’t be asking for any exchange.”

“It’s a deal.” He chuckled.

Ben rose to his feet, offering his hand to Rey to help her up. It felt warm, safe, secure and comforting, an entirely different type of electricity flowing from his fingertips to hers.

Then, just as soon as the moment began, it passed.

Ben released her hand, awkwardly raking his fingers through his hair. ”The thing is Rey,” he said.

Her heart skipped a beat, what was he about to say?

”The thing is that I actually _do_ have to run some diagnostics on the equipment here, so, it's probably best that you....”

She caught his drift, feeling as if punched in the stomach. He wanted her to leave.

”Of course, ” she said, mustering a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Terrified her face would betray her, she turned, grabbing the door handle clumsily, pulling it with a jerk as she walked out. She didn't look back. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my day so please feel free to do either one or both.


	4. Once again, technology is not Rey’s friend. But Tech Support is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my last chapter note I did one of those ‘this dish reminds me of my childhood in Tuscany’ monologues, when all people want is the gosh darn recipe. So not doing that this time.
> 
> I've updated the tags so be sure to check those out.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas MyJediLife and TazWren.
> 
> And my most awesome mood board from msdes! ❤️
> 
> As always comments and kudos appreciated.

 

 

_ 1pm _

Rey absentmindedly spun the pen across her knuckles, deep in thought.

 

As her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth formed into a grimace. What the hell was the matter with her? And what the heck was the matter with  _ him _ ?

 

She had told herself she could handle it, that she could handle him. But he was just as confusing as ever. One moment the charming flirt, making her feel things she didn’t think possible - the next moment withdrawn, cold and distant.

 

It was almost as if he was two completely different people. The sweetheart and the cad.

 

Rey was utterly frustrated by Ben’s continuous upper hand in their... whatever this was. How he set the tone of their interactions, how he called the shots. But by allowing him to retain that upper hand, it left her exposed and raw when he faltered, when he lost his nerve or whatever it was that happened to him when emotional intimacy was needed rather than physical pleasure. 

 

Right now, she was still hurtling along, telling herself she could take control at any time. That she would be alright if she just hung on tight enough. But the roller coaster that was Ben Solo was way too wild and way too fast. It was time to stop the ride, before she lost her mind.

 

She still wanted Ben Solo with every cell in her body. She still wanted to know him, not just the physical form, but the man underneath. She had had a glimpse of it, in that moment in the server room and he used his hands and mouth to pleasure her. How he had sat still with her afterward, head resting on her thigh, sinking into her and what they had just shared.

 

Losing her rhythm, the pen flew from her hand and skidded across her desk. She stared at it and began to wonder -  w as it time to forge a different path with Ben? To lead rather than follow? To stop spinning on his axis, but rather to spin him on her own?

 

There was a connection there, she could feel it - something more than just a tangle of hands, mouths and bodies. 

 

That's the Ben she wanted. The one she could give herself to.

 

Could she reach him? She wasn’t sure, but she felt there was still hope.

 

‘Time to let old things die,’ she thought.

 

\-------

To: Ben Solo

From: Rey

Subject: Lost Property

You have something that belongs to me.

Meet me in the server room at 2.30pm.

\-------

Send.

 

_ 2.30pm _

 

_ Click _

 

Rey let herself in. Heart pounding, wondering how this is all going to unfold.

 

_ Click _

 

And there was Ben. Staring at her, saying nothing.

 

Putting her hands on her hips she began. ‘You know what Ben Solo? It's time we had a chat about what we are doing here.’

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

‘But first things first - you have my panties, and now you are going to give them to me.’

 

Slowly, he reached for the front of his pants. He never once took his eyes off her face as he undid the top of his pants and pulled down the zipper.

 

It wasn't quite what Rey was expecting. She had assumed he was keeping her undergarments in his pocket. Not in his  _ underpants _ , nestled against his cock.

 

‘Always with the bloody one upmanship,’ she thought.

 

_ Focus Rey _ , she warned herself.

 

He reached into his pants, slowly producing her panties as instructed and holding them out to her.

 

Steeling herself for what she was about to do, she commenced her plan to put Ben Solo in his place and to try to make him  _ hers _ . She knew that what she was about to do could backfire on her spectacularly, but she prayed it would work.

 

‘Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want them back just yet.’ She pointed to the chair. ‘Sit,’ she instructed.

 

As he lowered his body, she once again was in awe of the sheer size of him, utterly overwhelmed by his presence. Bunched in his colossal hands, her panties looked very small and delicate.

 

Ben continued to look at her with dark intent.

 

‘Take out your cock. I want to look at it.’

 

Ben obliged. Rey gulped. Even half erect as it currently was, it was impressive, daunting, delicious. She wanted it in her mouth, to taste it, to glide her tongue along its length. To ruin Ben Solo exactly as he had ruined her. She felt a rush of desire intermingled with power, want and need.

****

Hopefully, if everything went to plan, there would be time for that later.

 

‘Now, I have heard just about enough from you today, Ben. In fact, right now, I don't want to hear from you at all.’

 

He tilted his head to one side, wondering where she was headed.

 

‘I want you to take the panties and put them in your mouth.’

 

He looked down at his hand, then his cock and then back up to her.

 

He gave a sly smile, opening his mouth and stuffing it with her panties.

 

Spurred by his compliance, she moved to stand directly in front of him, hands still on her hips. She had something he wanted - but this time she was going to make him work for it first.

 

‘Ben Solo, just what the  _ fuck  _ is your problem? Why did you just…  _ dismiss _ me, right after we shared something so personal and intimate? And after you asked for my panties! Which I stupidly gave you!'

 

The wind appeared to have been knocked from his sails, shock registering on his face at her questions. He clearly wasn't expecting to be taken to task over his behaviour.

 

‘You know, you are  _ not _ the only one who does diagnostics around here. I’ve run my own god damn diagnostics and the results told me that you are an absolute idiot!’

****

Rey stepped up till she was toe to toe with him.  ‘One moment you are seducing me with your smooth moves, ridiculous hair and smart mouth, and the next you are showing me the door. Like I'm nobody, nothing to you.’

 

‘I'm not nobody, Ben,’ she gripped his face with her hands, fixing him with her stare, ‘So, stop treating me like I am.’

 

He averted his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. She was pleased to see him squirm.

 

‘It was a dick move, Ben, and you need to just... just… be  _ nice _ to me. And if we share a moment together, an experience, don’t just fucking bail the moment that it’s over. Because if you do that to me again, there will be hard feelings.  _ Permanently _ . Do you understand, Ben? Or should I just walk away?’

 

His head shot up as he began to shake his head, his eyes wide with panic. Muffled noises,  _ protests _ emerged from behind the panties in his mouth.

 

‘Well, thank god for that. Bloody hell, why do you have to make it so hard?’

 

He sighed, his shoulders dropping in relief … and resignation.

 

Soothed by his contrition, she relaxed her stance, softly caressing his face where she’d gripped it earlier. His response was to nuzzle at her, his arms threading around her waist, drawing her to him. It was a different embrace from the one earlier that morning. They moulded into one another.

 

While Rey’s thoughts about Ben over the last six months were often bound in fevered fantasy, there were also times when she had entertained other, softer daydreams. Ones of being wrapped in his arms, stroking his hair, cupping his face. Ones of warmth, contentment and belonging. And while a rising heat was building in her again, in that moment she yielded to her feelings of tenderness, affection and something like…

 

No. She couldn't admit  _ that _ to herself, not yet.

 

She gently stroked his hair as he began to rub the small of her back.

 

She bent down, and gently kissed his forehead. He lent his head in to meet her lips, and she could hear him exhale around the material in his mouth. They were both relieved the tension between them had been resolved well enough, for the moment, and in response their caresses began to build in intensity. She straightened, arching into his hands that were  moving up and down the length of her spine. Her fingers in his hair began to rake, rather than stroke.

 

Firmly grabbing his hair, she gently pulled his head back, forcing him to look up at her.    

 

‘Now that we have  _ that _ sorted out, I have a suggestion,’ she said, ‘I'm going to put your great big cock in my hungry, waiting mouth. Sound good?’

 

She felt him jolt in her arms, surprised by her sudden escalation. Recovering quickly, Ben nodded furiously, his eyes widening with anticipation.

 

‘I’m running the show, and if you try to fuck my mouth or push my head down or deep throat me or any shit like that, so help me, this interlude is over. You’re a big boy, Ben, and I really want to suck your dick, but I value breathing too. Agreed?’

 

He nodded again. Then pointed to the panties stuffed into his mouth, looking at her quizzically.

 

‘Well, if you are going to choke then I guess you better take them out. It would be awkward to explain the circumstances of your death to the authorities. But otherwise, if you want me to do what I am about to do, they stay in.’

 

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, ‘Put your hands where I can see them.’

 

He quickly placed his hands on the armrests.

 

‘If you want me to stop that's fine - just tap me twice. Otherwise, don't touch me unless I say you can.’

 

He grumbled.

 

She lifted her hands to his face, locking his gaze.

 

‘Ben, trust me. I'll take care of you,' she said gently.

 

His face softened, his eyes like dark pools of liquid silk in the dim light.

 

She traced his cheeks, his beauty spots, his lips and chin. She wanted to look at him, to gaze at his body, to lick and suck and nibble. 

****

She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Peeling it back, she explored the hard muscles of his chest, lightly scraping his nipples. She giggled as they pebbled under her touch. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair, and she felt his ever-growing erection twitch against her thigh.

 

‘Patience, pussycat. You'll get your turn,’ she purred.

 

She slid down onto her knees, parting his thighs as she went. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that he was completely at her mercy.

 

‘Dear God, I love your thighs, Ben,’ she groaned as she nuzzled and kissed her way up from his knee to his crotch, feeling the smooth fabric of his pants and beneath it his bulging thigh muscles. She avoided putting her mouth to his cock, still on display from her request earlier. The man had set about teasing and tantalising her for most of the morning - it was time to return the favour.

 

She nestled her nose in the crisp thatch of dark curly hair just above his manhood, so close to him she could feel the warmth that radiated from his pulsing length. His body was becoming increasingly tense, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the chair. His scent was a heady mix of fresh sweat and musk. Her tongue darted out to taste it, causing him to shudder. He was utterly divine.  

 

She could feel his breathing intensify and begin to hitch. 

 

She slowly moved her hands to grip his big, hard cock, smearing the copious amounts of precum along its length. She marvelled at how it grew even firmer in her hand as she began to stroke him. Moving her hands along the shaft, it felt smooth, soft and hard all at the same time - it was beautiful.

 

She could feel him start to shift in the chair, desperately trying to control his motions, trying to do as he was told. He began to grunt with each exhalation.

 

‘You are being such a good boy, Ben.’

 

With that she felt a jerk of his cock, as he let out a low groan. He threw his head back, his soft waves tumbling away from his beautiful face. She quickened her pace, pumping harder, the pressure of her hands around his length increasing.

 

He was going to reach completion far sooner than she had anticipated. She could feel just how badly he wanted to grind, thrust and fuck into her. She didn’t know if he liked being dominated as a general rule, but he was clearly enjoying being dominated by  _ her _ .

 

She loved it.

 

And she hoped he would understand what she was about to do.

 

Just as she felt him about to pass the point of no return, as he began to pulse and twitch in her hand, she suddenly slowed her motions, loosening her grip just enough so his approaching release faded sharply away.

 

Ben lurched in the chair as if receiving a blow to the stomach and stared down at her, wild-eyed, in stupefied disbelief.

 

‘Oh, sorry Ben, did I interrupt something?’ she cooed, meeting his gaze.

 

As his shock registered, he started to curse, the words muffled by what was jammed into his mouth. His hand reached up to remove the panties, only freezing when she asked, ‘Do you want me to stop?’

 

Continuing with her steady strokes, up and down, she watched as he considered his options. His cock was still as hard as ever, she knew he desperately needed his release.

 

His hand returned to its former position on the chair.

****

‘It’s not very pleasant when someone plays games with your pleasure is it, Ben?’ she said pointedly.

****

‘No,’ he said, his voice muffled.

****

Ben. She had Ben. Fucking. Solo. under her absolute control, willing to do whatever it was she wanted, just as long as she would let him cum. She was euphoric with power, feeling drunk with it.

 

She tightened her grip with both her hands, increasing her pace as she stroked him from the base of his cock to the tip. Caressing her fingers over the sensitive head, his precum kept her movements smooth and rhythmic. She thought he might tear the arms from the chair with how wound up he was. She enjoyed it almost as much as she had enjoyed having his face pressed in between her thighs as he licked, savoured and sucked her.      

 

Behind the wadded panties in his mouth, he began to speak of the most  _ wicked  _ and depraved things, what he wanted to do to her, how and where he wanted to fuck her.

 

She desperately wanted to attend to her own ever increasing need that was building between her thighs. But she needed both hands to continue tending to Ben’s cock.

 

There was only one thing to do. ‘In for a penny, in for a pound,’ she thought.

 

She took him in her mouth, freeing a hand to snake down between her legs. She began to furiously rub at her clit, her pussy so wet, so wanting release. Her low pitched moan around his cock let him know exactly what she was doing and how  _ good _ it felt.

 

‘ _ Rey _ , my beautiful Rey.’ she could make out his words, fuelling her to suck his cock harder, her saliva helping her to take him in deeper into her mouth, her swollen lips wrapped around him.

 

She knew neither of them was far away, and there was no way she was playing games this time. She wanted to claim him, for him to claim her, possess her. Her tongue swirled the length of his cock as it followed the path of her mouth, she could taste him, hear his moans become louder and faster, echoing in the confines of the room. Her own muffled groans joined his.

 

Ben’s body suddenly went rigid, as if hit by a surge of electricity. His cock pulsed deep within her warm, wet mouth and she felt him dissolve into her as she exploded in her own climax. She felt his release unload into her mouth and down the back of her throat. It was a feat of superhuman strength for her to continue sucking and tasting and  _ owning him _ as she came. Her mouth spasmed around his cock as she convulsed and moaned.  

 

As he came down from his peak, he slumped in the chair, utterly undone. As he sank, she licked him clean, savouring each drop.

 

Once she was satisfied, Rey stood, placing her hands over his on the arms of the chair. She leaned above him.

 

‘I told you I would take care of you,’ she said, inches from his face. He looked completely spent, sated and bewitched. His breathing came in quick gasps, and she felt his legs tremble from exertion below her. His deep chestnut eyes stared into hers in amazement and wonder. He was looking at her like she was an oasis, and he was a man who had crossed the desert in search of something to drink.

 

‘I’ll take these, thank you,’ she plucked her panties from his gaping mouth with her teeth.

 

As she slid them back up over her thighs, she knew they were not exactly clean, but she was pleased to have them back all the same. They were slightly damp from being in Ben’s mouth, and she shivered when they came into contact with the remaining heat and dampness between her thighs. She hoped her body heat would quickly set things right again.

 

She checked her watch, it was 3.10pm.

 

She knew she had to straighten herself up and not look like she had just destroyed Ben Solo in the server room, when she should have been at her desk. Especially if her 3.30pm meeting was to have any chance of success.

 

Smiling at Ben, she rewarded him with a soft, warm kiss, gently brushing her lips over his. He drunkenly pressed his mouth to hers in return.

 

‘I really don’t want to go, but I have to get ready for my meeting now,’ she said softly. ‘Will you be alright if I leave you here?’

 

He nodded in agreement.

 

‘Ben, thank you, that was mid-blowingly wonderful. Maybe we can talk later?’

 

He nodded again, so she decided to take her leave. She gently kissed his cheek, ruffled his hair and left the room.

 

 

_ 3.20pm _

 

Rey entered the boardroom early, wanting to be set up and prepared for the next thirty minutes. Hux and Phasma might be bullies, but they were punctual bullies.

 

‘Whoever did the decoration in this room really has thing for red,’ she thought. 

****

She and Finn joked that it was more of a bordello than a board room. Everything is in red, save for the monstrous grey chair at the end of the table, where Snoke would sit, presiding over his underlings. And for the instances where Snoke was not there in person to nail someone's ass to the wall, there was a gigantic tv screen secured behind his ‘throne’. Its domination allowed Snoke to deliver his particularly vile brand of venom with a certain  _ gravitas _ .

 

Switching on the screen and camera, she could see Poe was already connected. He worked at a different division of Snoke Industries, so he always Skyped in, just like Hux. She smiled, pressing the connect button. She waved to him over the monitor.

 

‘Hi Poe.’

 

‘Hey Rey. Finn told me you stood him up for lunch today because you were really worried about this meeting. Don't let them get to you, champ.’

 

It wasn't  _ strictly _ true, but she didn't correct him. ‘Thanks Poe, I'll try.’

 

Just then, Phasma entered the room. Tall and blonde, she took power dressing to the absolute limit - no one wore shoulder pads like Phasma. Today was a particularly fetching silver suit, with a skin-tight pencil skirt, her hair slicked back and ‘don’t fuck with me heels’ which allowed her to tower over most everybody in the office. Everyone except Ben, of course.

 

‘Hey Phasma, the 80's called - and they want their disco wear back,’ cackled Poe.

 

Phasma didn't acknowledge Rey, and certainly didn't look at Poe. But she did flip the bird in his direction; she liked her long red talons to do the talking.

 

Hux popped up on the other screen.

 

‘Well, let's get this utter waste of my time started,’ he spat.

 

True to form, the Skype connection faltered and the screen began to blur and waver.

 

Panic tore through Rey. Not only was her meeting going to fall apart again, leaving her open to ridicule, but now she had to go find Ben - with whom she had spent most of that day locked in some kind of NSFW entanglement. She wasn't ready to relinquish the power she had gained after their last encounter, or to test that he hadn’t retreated back to his old ways.

 

Phasma snickered. ‘Gee Rey, you really seem to have the hang of your job there.’

 

‘Phasma, I'm doing the best I can,’ she snapped.

 

‘Go get Ben, Rey,’ Poe said gently.

 

Rey made her way to Ben's desk, a sick feeling settling in her stomach. He was sitting with his back to her and his headset on.

 

‘Um, Ben?’

 

He didn't hear her.

 

‘Ben,’ she said a little louder. Still no response.

 

‘Ben!’ she tapped him hard on the shoulder.

 

‘The FUCK!’ he yelled, spinning around to glare at whoever had startled him. 

 

Rey felt like she’d been slapped - if things weren’t bad enough now, to make things even worse, Ben was angry with her. He clearly resented her intrusion.

****

Shakily she lifted her chin, trying desperately to hide how much his actions and words had upset her. ‘Well, Skype isn't working  _ again _ and if you did your job properly then I wouldn’t have Hux and Phasma giving me crap in the boardroom!’ she retorted angrily. ‘If I could somehow just search your mind and unlock all of the magical Skype secrets that live in your big boofhead, I would. But I’m just a mere mortal, so I can’t. I  _ need _ your help.’

 

To her utter humiliation - the tears really started to well up in her eyes now. 

****

‘Great,’ she thought. Now, on top of everything else, she was going to cry in front of him.

 

‘Oh Rey, oh sweetheart, oh no, please don’t cry,’ he looked up at her, his face filled with concern. ‘I’m so sorry, you just surprised me,’ he quickly stood and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

****

‘Of course, I'll help you,’ he said softly as he smiled.

 

She felt that familiar tug in her stomach and a heat begin to pool between her thighs. ‘ _ For the love of all that is holy, NOT NOW _ !’ she berated herself.

 

Outwardly she pulled herself together. ‘Good,’ she sniffed, ‘What are we waiting for then?’

 

They walked back to the boardroom together. She desperately wanted him to comfort her, to take her hand, to wrap her in his massive arms and squeeze all the pain away. But there was no way that any such comfort could be given while out on the office floor.

 

Phasma sneered as Ben and Rey entered the boardroom. ‘Oh look, it’s the Senator’s son come in to save the day. Your mother must be so proud of your esteemed career in resetting passwords,’ she said derisively.

****

_ Ben was the son of a Senator? _

****

Rey realised just how much she  _ didn’t _ know about him.

 

‘Bite me, Phasma,’ he responded.

 

‘With relish -  _ Solo _ ,’ she shot back. She looked like she meant it.

 

Ben strode over to the video screen, picked up the tablet connecting it to Skype and set about troubleshooting the issue. In only a few minutes he had Skype up and running again.

 

‘I should have known that little mouse would have gone scurrying to find someone who actually knows something. Pathetic!’ Hux jeered down the camera.

 

Rey another felt a wave of humiliation - it wasn’t bad enough that Hux was being such an ass to her, he had to do it in front of Ben too.

 

Ben’s face was calm, but his voice dripped with barely concealed rage and hatred. 

****

‘Hux, if you don't shut your stupid pie hole and show Rey some respect, I’m going to do an All Staff email containing the very interesting file I scrubbed off your hard drive last week. Is that clear bro..... _ ny _ ?’

 

Rey flung her hand over her mouth gleefully. Poe could be heard laughing uproariously in the background, thumping the table.

 

‘Friendship is magic, dude,’ yelled Poe.

 

Phasma didn't bat an eyelid.

 

Hux spluttered in furious indignation, but was blessedly silent.

 

Ben’s face remained impassive. ‘Is there anything else I can do for you, Rey? Do you want me to hang around to see if anything else gives you any more trouble?’ he asked.

 

She smiled up at him, ‘Nope, I’m good.... for now.’

 

He gave a slight smile in return, ‘Let me know if anything changes.’

 

He turned and left the room.

 

Rey switched on the projector which imaged the presentation she had created earlier. She spent the next few minutes sharing the latest metrics for staff engagement (bad), recruitment activities (nobody wants to work at Snoke Industries) and that none of their partner organisations would recommend the company to anyone else (a shock to no one).

 

It seemed that the threats made by Ben had had their desired effect. Hux sat, in surly silence. Phasma, while not exactly enthusiastically engaged in the process, didn't seem to have anything negative to contribute and the meeting wound towards its end. 

 

Suddenly, the video screen at the far end of the table sprang to life. Snoke’s withered old face loomed, dominating everyone within the confines of the blood red walls of the meeting room.

 

‘Hux, you wretched cur,’ he spat. ‘You have been sneaking my office, rifling through my files, trying to find my secrets. Looking to  _ usurp _ me and my position as supreme leader of this organisation.’

 

‘Sir!’ Hux blanched, beads of sweat formed across his brow. ‘I….I don’t know what you mean,’ he stammered.

 

‘My disappointment in your performance cannot be overstated, you worthless, spineless, simpering fool. The video evidence of your betrayal was delivered right into my inbox, not five minutes ago.’

 

The screen split, displaying a video depicting a very suspicious Hux entering the code to the door of Snoke’s office and slipping inside.

 

‘I'll have your head for this!’ Snoke roared.

 

Hux continued to stammer and splutter in shock.

 

Now, as much as Rey enjoyed watching Hux receive his just desserts, she really couldn't stomach Snoke’s rages, no matter who the target was. So, waving a small goodbye to Poe, she headed out of the boardroom door. By the look on Poe’s face, he was enjoying the scene so much, all he needed was popcorn and an ice cream cone.

 

Immediately, Rey went looking for Ben. She found him talking to Finn by the photocopier.

 

‘Finish early?’ Finn turned to look at her.

 

‘Yes, Snoke called an impromptu ass kicking summit on Hux, so I left. Poe’s still in there, don't think he would miss that for anything.’

 

Suddenly an avalanche of pings rang through Finn’s phone, Poe was texting him a blow by blow account of the caning underway. Which meant Finn was too busy staring at his screen to notice a far more interesting exchange unfolding before him.

 

Rey and Ben looked at each other, and Rey sensed something else now flowing between them. Something that didn't exist at 9.30 this morning, but that at the end of the day was so palpable and tangible she felt she could reach out and touch it. It was not as intense or all consuming as the lust that drove them to devour each other at the first opportunity, but it was something quieter, softer and more comforting.

 

Rey gave a smile that reached to the far ends of the universe, and was delighted when Ben returned one just as broad to her.

 

‘Thank you,’ she mouthed.

 

‘My pleasure,’ he mouthed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here, thanks for making is this far. 
> 
> So finally Ben is beginning to behave himself.
> 
> Question is … is it enough for Rey to continue down this road with him?
> 
> And what the heck is his problem anyway?
> 
> Let’s see what Chapter 5 has in store for our ‘horny dorks’ (as coined by Reysolo19).


	5. Bendemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left these two, Rey had put Ben on a performance improvement plan. Let’s see if he has lifted his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s the last chapter for my first fic, but I love these dorks so I’m planning on turning it into a series.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta team TazWren and MyJediLife.

 

_ 5.46pm _

 

To: All staff

From: Tech Support 

Subject: Server room access 

 

This email is to advise that the air conditioning fault has been resolved in the server room. Server room access has been restored to all authorised staff.

 

Tech Support

 

\-------

To: Rey

From: Ben Solo

Subject: Re: Re: Server room access.

 

Sorry Rey, access needs to go back to its former settings. Can we have that talk?

 

Ben

 

\--------

  
  


Rey frowned, wondering what the last email signified. Now that the server room was back to normal, did that mean they would go back to normal too? The thought made her heart heavy.

 

The office was almost deserted at the end of the day, and Rey was finishing up the last of her tasks, ready to head home.  Back to her small apartment and a meal kit for one. 

 

She heard a deep cough to her right, and, turning, she saw Ben standing by her desk, his coat in hand.

 

She wondered if he was leaving for the day. Without her?

 

‘Rey,’ he said awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

 

‘Yes, Ben?’

 

‘I was wondering if…’

 

It was at that moment that Finn bounded around the corner, smiling as he saw them. 

 

‘Rey! Ben! I was looking for you guys. Poe wants to take everyone out for drinks tonight to celebrate Hux’s comeuppance. Come on, let’s go.’

 

Rey looked to Ben’s face, searching for his response to Finn’s invitation. Did he want to go? What was he about to say before Finn interrupted him?

 

As he looked at Rey, Ben gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. ‘Stay here,’ he mouthed.

 

Not taking her eyes from Ben, she responded, ‘Sorry Finn, I have some unfinished business to attend to here. Maybe some other time?”

 

‘Ben?’ Finn asked.

 

‘Not tonight Finn, have one for me.’ Ben didn’t move his eyes from her face.

 

This time, Finn was not oblivious to the exchange before him.

 

‘Ah, guys, what is going on here?’ Finn waved his hand between his friends.

 

‘I don’t know. Ben, what’s going on here?’ Rey asked sweetly.

 

Ben didn’t respond.

 

‘You know, forget I asked. Have … a good night you two.’ 

 

Finn took the opportunity to make an almost graceful exit, eager to get out the door to share the new development with Poe.

 

Ben shuffled his feet, still looking like he was trying to find the words.

 

‘You were saying?’ Rey questioned.

 

‘Yes, I want to talk to you. About today.’

 

‘What about today, Ben?’

 

‘Look, can we get out of here? Somewhere more ... private?’ He was clearly uncomfortable. She’d never thought she would have seen Ben Solo be nervous, much less be nervous talking to  _ her _ .

 

But Rey just did not trust herself to go anywhere private with him. She desperately wanted to hear what he had to say, and she knew her resolve would crumble if he tried to be intimate with her in a secluded place. She wanted answers.

 

‘No. Ben, here is fine, ’ she said firmly.

 

“Um, ok, ” he sucked in a deep breath, as if about to jump off a cliff and into the ocean below.

 

’I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Sorry I left you, sorry I made you go. Sometimes when things are too intense, I end up behaving in ways that are … insensitive.’

 

‘Yes, you do.’ She wasn’t going to let him off lightly, as much as her heart was thumping in her chest. Did he actually… care about her? Not just a fling?

 

‘I know I left so quickly after this morning. And I really didn’t want you to leave after, well, I put my mouth on you. I shouldn’t have asked you to go.’

 

‘But Ben, you  _ did _ leave so quickly, and you  _ did _ ask me to go.’

 

“It was just so …intense. I’m not used to being like that, with anyone. I’m not that good with… emotional connections.’

 

She had softened, listening to him as he spoke, but at the last sentence she snorted. ‘That, Ben, is the understatement of the year.’

 

‘That’s why I work with computers, not people. I can switch a piece of technology off once it’s time to finish. People are more complicated than that.’

 

‘Ah, yeah Ben, people aren’t just able to be turned off and on again,’ she said with mild sarcasm.

 

‘No, I  _ know  _ that,’ he replied.

 

‘So, then why do you  _ do _ it, then?’

 

He sighed heavily. ‘Fine. I see. You want answers. Well, when I was growing up, my mom was a Senator - still is a Senator- and my dad travelled a lot for business. So, my parents sent me to boarding school.’

 

‘At first, when I came home, things were good. Mom would talk to me about her work, Dad would take me out in his car, we’d go fishing. That kind of thing. When it was time for me to go back, we would all go back together, as a family. Boarding school was ok, but it was always good coming home in the summer.’

 

‘But then, when I was 13, things changed. My parents were having problems with their marriage, Dad stopped coming home. No more drives in the car, no more fishing. No more family trips to see me back to boarding school. Mom threw herself into her work, so after a while it was the staff who saw me to the train. They were the ones who waved me off.’

 

Rey felt for that young boy, he sounded so - alone. And she understood loneliness, and the desperate longing to connect with another person, but being unable to do it.

 

‘So, I learned to hate goodbyes, told myself that they weren’t important. Then I became more interested in computers, so I threw myself into that. If I wanted... ah, “female company”, I could always find it… easily enough. So that’s what I did.’

 

She blanched at the idea of being relegated to being Ben’s “female company”.

 

‘When I met you, it was… different. Then when I got that email from you, you only asked one thing of me. That it was - I thought - what you wanted from me, just the physical connection. Nothing else. So that’s what I thought I was doing. Giving you want you wanted. But, after this afternoon, after you made your position clear so  _ convincingly, _ I realised I had misread the situation.’

 

‘I don’t work like that,’ she spoke softly. While the words he spoke were giving her hope, she wasn’t ready to completely surrender. Not until he told her what she needed to hear.

 

Another deep breath.

 

‘No, you don’t. So, what I want to tell you is: I really like you, Rey. I really like you a lot. And if you would let me, I would love the chance to be nice to you.  _ Really _ nice to you.’ 

 

Even though it seemed like a weight had lifted from him at the admission, his face also betrayed his apprehension that she might not accept his offer.

 

Elation and relief spread through her. ‘I really like you too, Ben. I would really like it if you were…nice to me.’

 

Their confessions hung between them.

 

Swallowing hard, Ben was the first to break the silence.  ‘ So, what now?’

 

‘That is a good question,’ she responded lightly. Not that she felt light on the inside.

 

‘Does being nice to you include kissing you?’

 

‘It  _ definitely _ includes kissing me,’ she nodded.

 

Kneeling before Rey, Ben placed his coat on the desk. As he knelt, his face was aligned to hers.

 

Rey began to stroke his cheek, feeling the graze of stubble beneath her fingertips. He rolled her chair towards him, causing her legs to part and move around his hips. They both let out a small exhalation of breath at the intimacy of the contact.

 

‘We haven’t really done much kissing today, have we?’ she said.

 

‘I think we’d better fix that, don’t you?’ Ben said with a low growl as his body leaned into hers. As he claimed her lips with his, she hooked her leg behind him, bringing them even closer.

 

While at the beginning their kiss was soft, gentle and soothing, it soon gave way to a more intense, animalistic passion. Touches became firmer, roaming and exploring each other’s bodies as their mouths pressed together. His hands ran down the sides of her hips, to her thighs and along her calves, sending a delicious shiver in its wake. Her hands ran through his hair, the silky strands slipping between her fingers. 

 

He began to tug at her lower lip, his lips plush and growing in their insistence. Pulled to his chest, it was as if their hearts and souls were connected, beating together. Even though she and Ben had explored, touched and tasted each other across the expanse of the day, it was  _ this _ kiss that felt the most intimate. 

 

Her other leg hooked around his hip, pushing her pelvis closer to his. Her core ached with wanting to be close to him, to feel him inside her. The relief that flooded through her from his words, from his confession, from his apology, heightened her passion. She understood him better now. She was ready to be lost in him, and ready for him to be lost in her.

 

As his hands trailed back up her body, he tentatively moved them to the swell of her breasts, taking her soft moan as an invitation to go further. His fingers softly stroked her nipples through her blouse, and they hardened beneath his touch. The sensation sent a bolt of lightning to her core, and she felt a warm gush of fresh arousal.

 

Breaking their kiss to arch her back to meet his hands, Ben’s mouth ghosted down her neck, down to her nipples. His hands worked open the buttons to reveal her lacy bra. Moaning, he took a nipple into his mouth while the other nipple continued to be stroked, pinched and teased. The pressure, the need for release, was building within her.

 

‘Ben,’ she breathed. ’Can you do something for me?’

 

‘Anything,’ he said, his voice muffled by her nipple in his mouth.

 

‘Call me pussycat.’

 

He didn’t skip a beat. ‘With pleasure. Pussycat… will you do something for me?

 

All she could do was nod, her hands in his hair, her legs around his waist as she desperately tried to grind against him.

 

‘Call me Daddy,’ he said evenly.

 

She looked down at him. ‘Even during team meetings?’

 

He released her nipple and looked up at her. ‘ _ Especially _ during team meetings,’ he growled.

 

Rey threw back her head and laughed as Ben looked up at her, smiling as if she was the most fascinating creature in the galaxy.

 

A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she grabbed his face to focus his attention. ‘Cameras? I mean, Hux …. are there cameras here?’

 

‘Pussycat, have you ever seen the movie Speed?’ he asked.

 

‘Yes….’ she replied.

 

‘Turns out it’s not that hard to make a loop tape of all the cameras in the office. Including, but not limited to, the main office floor …. and in and around the server room.’

 

The realisation of how impulsive she had been that day fully dawned on her. 

 

‘Ummm, thank you. That could have been... career limiting’, she said.

 

Another thought came to her. ‘Are we alone? I mean, I think we both know where this is going.’

 

‘All taken care of, Pussycat. Finn was the last person logged into the floor. The cleaner isn’t due for another hour. It’s not as much time as I would like, and when we are alone, and we have time, I’m going to take it so slow you are going to see stars when I finally let you cum, but right now I want to fuck you so bad I’ll take whatever time I can get.’

 

She felt another wave of arousal hit her at his words, making her core throb in anticipation. But she also knew that letting Ben Solo keep the upper hand at all times was a recipe for disaster.

 

‘So Ben, that kind of preparation indicates a certain level of … assumption, don’t you think? That’s awfully confident to assume that I would be amenable to what we are about to do here.’

 

‘If this day has taught me anything, when it comes to you and me, I need to be prepared for anything and everything.’ Ben attempted to turn the conversation back to more pressing matters.

 

‘Now, Pussycat, I believe there was a tech support issue logged this morning, something to do with a floor? And being fucked into it? Until you can't take it anymore?’ he quoted.

 

‘Then do it all over again,’ she replied breathlessly.

 

“And then do it all over again.” he repeated with a smile.

 

‘Hang on a moment,’ he added, turning around to pick up his coat and lay it on the floor.

 

‘Such a gentleman, I never would have guessed, Ben Solo,’ Rey laughed.

 

‘You might not think I’m such a gentleman after I’m done fucking you,’ he said, his eyes glittering dangerously.

 

‘Good,’ she replied, her energy meeting his.

 

Ben carefully lifted her off the chair, laying her down upon his coat. It smelt of him, and it was soft beneath her.

 

As he slowly slid down her body with the lightest of feather kisses, he grabbed her panties at the waist, taking them with him as he travelled. Dropping them to one side, Ben commenced kissing a trail back up her calves and thighs, stopping at the apex of her legs to inhale her scent. 

 

As he began to nuzzle and lick, little moans began to emit from her mouth. But it wasn’t what she really wanted. What she  _ needed _ .

 

‘Ben, I do really like what you are doing. But I want you inside me. Now,’ she said.

 

‘Pussycat,’ he continued to nuzzle, ‘I want you to be ready for me.’

 

She fisted his hair, pulling his face up from her pussy so he was looking at her.

 

‘Daddy, I’ve been ready for you to fuck me since 9.30 this morning. Now.’ she ordered.

 

He quickly sprang up her body, chuckling as he went. 

 

She began grinding her naked pussy against his strong thighs, abandoning herself to pleasure as his hands went to her breasts and his mouth licked and sucked at her neck. 

 

‘Rey, my Rey. You are so beautiful,’ he groaned into her ear. He moved his thigh, unzipping his pants, placing his erection on her clit. The material of his underwear delivering delicious friction as she felt his hardness, her arousal soaking through the fabric.

 

Rey began to buck and moan in earnest. She had thought about this for so long, had wanted it so badly, and it felt so good. Waves of pleasure were coursing from her hot, wet cunt, spreading throughout her body. She began to feel the familiar unfurling in the pit of her stomach of her approaching orgasm. 

 

‘Should I….?’ He asked.

 

‘Changed my mind, don’t stop’ she grunted.

 

She bore down, gritting her teeth as he continued to run his clothed cock against her swollen clit. Her breath began to hitch as Ben ground down, harder and faster. Her core ached to have Ben inside her, but she was driven to chase this release. She wasn’t willing to let it go.

 

Rey thrust up at him, her legs wrapped around his hips as she moaned: ‘Fuck. Fuck. Ben!’ 

‘Daddy,’ he breathily corrected into her ear.

 

With that, Rey threw back her head, her entire body going stiff as she felt the dam breaking within her. The pleasure from her clit pulsed, radiating throughout her entire body. Like a waterfall cascading through her, a delicious release that melted out through her fingertips and toes. As she came down, her body gave way to convulsions.

 

Ben held her safe, whispering to  her that she’s beautiful, removing the pressure of his cock from her clit as it became more sensitive.

 

‘Rey, honey… please start breathing again,’ he said with mild concern, and just a little amusement.

 

Rey realised that she had holding her breath since her climax. With a soft giggle she started to breathe again, her initially shallow hitches of breath slowly returning to normal. She turned to liquid as he nuzzled her neck. She’s floating, dreaming, completely blissed out.

 

‘I will  _ never _ not want to watch that,’ he said. ‘But Rey, I desperately want to fuck you. If that’s ok with you.’

 

She nods slowly, eyes closed and smiling. Languid.

 

Ben roughly pushes down his pants and moves her legs to hook over his hips.

 

She thinks that she’s done, that there is no way another orgasm could be wrung from her - and in any case, not so soon after. But as Ben lined himself up with her entrance, his eyes opened wide as his cock nudged her heat, finding how wet she is.

 

‘Holy shit Rey. You  _ have _ been ready for me to fuck you since 9.30 this morning.’ 

 

Rey laughed and opened her eyes to smile at him. Bracing his arms so as not to crush her, he gently pushed forward, feeling her open around him, the movement making her breath hitch. Slowly, he rocked his hips into her, the delicious tension of her warm, wet cunt stretching around his cock. As he enters her fully, Rey starts to moan, shifting her hips so she can take him in deeper.

 

It was this. While his hands and his tongue had pleasured her throughout the day, it was this, the taking of her, possessing her, that she had longed for. They were joined, in a constant loop, feeding off each other as they moved together in unison. Meeting each other’s thrusts, their grunts and moans building, and their movements increasing in intensity.

 

Suddenly, Ben slows down, and then comes to a stop, his body rigid. She can tell from his face that he is feeling overwhelmed again. Like it is too much, and he is too vulnerable. She reached up to caress his face. 

 

‘It’s ok, I’ll take care of you. We’ll take care of each other,’ Rey waited for the moment to pass for him, for him to come back to her. His hard cock is still buried deep within her, and she pulsed around him.

 

‘Don’t worry Ben, I feel it too.’

 

With her words, Ben started to move inside her again. Rey dug her nails into his arms as his thrusts became harder, faster, and she could feel his muscles expand and contract with each movement.

 

She moved her legs so they are wrapped around his neck, so he can penetrate her further. The adjustment pays off as he begins to hit the tension coiled deep inside her. Rey has never been fucked this deep before in her life. 

 

He lurched forward, and his mouth came down to crush hers, bringing him closer to her. The movement pins her under him, so she can't move, so all she can do is take it. His hips were pounding his cock into her. 

 

_ Hard _ , as per her request this morning.

 

He finally broke their kiss. ‘Rey, I’m close,’ Ben panted. ‘Are you?  Want you to fin…’ his words descended into moans. He buried his face in her neck, his hot breath heating her skin.

 

All Rey could do was gasp and nod. Ben moved his hand down between them, his thumb lightly stroking her clit. 

 

‘Harder,’ she rasped. 

 

Ben quickened the movement and pressure of his thumb,in turn the coil in her stomach started to unravel, unfurling within her. 

 

‘Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ ,’ Rey moaned, ‘ _ Shit _ Ben, that feels so …..’

 

‘Trust me baby, I  _ know _ ,’ he replied. 

 

Rey started to ripple and pulse around him, she was so hot and wet and tense, and she finally let go, allowing herself to be carried away on the waves of her climax. To wash away six months of dreaming, fantasising and yearning to have him inside her, to cum as he thrust into her, to be beneath him as he took her and fucked her into the floor. 

 

She lost sense of everything except for Ben, his cock, the softness and warmth of his coat, and what felt like light strumming through her, from her core into her entire body. She had never experienced anything like it, or imagined such things were possible.

 

_ ’Fuck, Pussycat. It’s so good finally feeling you cum around my cock, ’  _  she could feel his body tense and his thrusts into her begin to jerk, losing their rhythm. As much as she wanted to lie back with her eyes closed and just bask in her afterglow, she wanted to see the look on his face as he came for the first time inside her.

 

She also wanted to make the move that sent him over the edge, to feel the power of making him unravel.

 

She squeezed herself around his cock, forcing him to push harder, his eyes opening wide in reaction to the increased pressure. 

 

As he let out a strangled cry, she knew she had hit her mark.

 

‘Oh, fuck,  _ yes _ , ‘ Ben let go with a deep grunt as came, his body tensing, stuttering with spasms. She continued to clench, draining every last drop of his cum into her, mixing it with her own. She watched him as he came, as his face contorted with ecstasy, his eyes closed as he too was transported somewhere else - where all he knew was her and how wonderful she felt as he was seated deep within her.

 

As he finally came down, he collapsed on top of her, causing her to squeal as the full brunt of his weight bore down on her.

 

‘Ben!’ she squeaked.

 

He broke from his daze, quickly rolling off her and onto his back. His breath hitched, small spasms and twitches still flowing through him in the aftermath.

 

Rey rolled onto her side, slinging her leg over his hips. She snuggled into his chest, her fingers threading in between the buttons of his shirt. 

 

‘Neither of us has anywhere else to be this time,’ she murmured contentedly.

 

‘Even if the building was on fire, I don’t think I could muster up the energy to leave,’ Ben stroked her hair, it felt very comforting after all the excitement of the day. He gently kissed her forehead.

 

‘Thank you for taking care of Hux today,’ she said.

 

‘I ignore a lot around here, but I couldn’t ignore that. When I saw how he was treating you, I had to go nuclear. I couldn’t let him get away with the way he spoke to you.’

 

‘But if you had the tape, why didn’t you share it before?’

 

‘Whether it’s Snoke or Hux in charge, it makes no difference to me. Hux is an ass, but he served a purpose. Until he didn’t.’

 

‘My hero,’ she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

She continued, ‘So, Ben. Earlier today you said that you felt different when you saw me. Different from your - what did you call them … that’s right - your “female company.” Why didn’t you like, ask me out or something? Talk to me?’

 

Ben looked confused, ‘But I  _ did _ talk to you. Do you think I  _ need _ to actually read a photocopier manual? Or that I care about the  _ shredder _ when I’m explaining the finer points of its operations to you?’

 

_ ‘That _ was you talking to me? I mean, you reading the photocopier manual was the highlight of my week. But that’s not telling someone how you  _ feel _ , Ben.’

 

His face reddened, ‘Well, I didn’t notice  _ your _ smooth moves either. I mean, unless that email was a subtle attempt to woo me?’

 

’That email was an accident, Ben Solo, and you know it!’

 

’And the constant stream of injured office equipment?’

 

She had the sense to look sheepish, ’Yeah, Ben, they were accidents too. I don't mean to break things, it just  _ happens _ , ’ she thought it was time to change the subject, and gain back some of the upper hand she had worked so hard to gain that day.

 

’Well, by rights, I think you owe me about six months of mind blowing sex then,’ she stated, looking him square in the eyes.

 

‘Pussycat, we owe _each_ _other_ six months of mind blowing sex,’ he corrected.

 

She contemplated how such a delicious debt could be settled.

 

‘Hey Ben…’

 

‘Yes, Pussycat?’

 

‘Are there cameras in the boardroom?’ she asked sweetly.

 

Ben eyes lit up at her suggestion. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants and sprang to his feet.

 

‘Just a moment. Stay there,’ he said as he bent down to kiss her.

 

Rey laughed as he ran to the server room to make the necessary changes. While he was gone, she remained relaxed, comfortable on the warm, soft blanket his coat had made.

 

After a few minutes, Ben ran back to her and thrust out his hand. As she grabbed it so he could help her to her feet, his arm suddenly snaked around her waist, and he lifted her up over his shoulder. She shrieked in delight as he ran to the boardroom and flung open the door with a flourish.

 

With Rey still over his shoulder, Ben asked , ‘So, where to now, Pussycat?’

 

‘Daddy, I want to ride you on Snoke’s throne,’ she replied.

 

Ben carefully put Rey down as he walked to the large grey chair at the end of the room. She smiled, giving him a gentle push into it. As she straddled him, he pulled his cock out of his pants, already hard with excitement. He pushed up her skirt so he could grab her ass.

 

She kissed him as she lined her entrance over his cock, gasping as she slid down his length. ‘Fuck Rey, you are so hot. Jesus.’

 

His hands were at her breasts, softly brushing his fingers over her nipples. As it sent a powerful shock down to her core, she clenched around his cock. He pushed down the lacy cups so he could finally clasp his mouth directly over her nipple.

‘Pussycat, you feel so good,’ he moaned as she began to ride up and down his length. She gripped onto the chair behind his head so she could thrust harder. He placed his hands on her ass to help her move, squeezing her cheeks together so the impact of her thrusting was greater.

 

Her thighs began to burn with exertion, but she ignored it. Nothing was going to stop her from staking her claim. On him, on Snoke, all of it.

 

Drunk with power and need, she threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, arching back further. Still riding hard, taking what she wanted.

 

’You’re mine, you belong to me, your cunt belongs to me, all of you belongs to me, ’ he growled.

 

’Ben Solo, ’ she replied, ’I don't belong to you or anyone. But you can have me, you can fuck me, you can take me…’ her words were lost as her climax hit her. Ben grabbed her firmly by her waist to hold her steady as her orgasm coursed through her, increasing his thrusts into her as she became paralysed with pleasure. She threw back her head with a silent moan, her nipple in his mouth and her clit rubbing against him. As she floated down, he still continued to thrust into her as she went limp, but his movements became more gentle and less insistent as he allowed her to recover. 

 

She curled her arms around his neck, snuggling into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt utterly contented, relaxed, sated. Happy just to fold into him, let him take the reins, to take care of her as she held onto the feelings and sensation of the moment.

 

Ben gave a soft chuckle, ‘Are you still with me, Pussycat?’ His strong hands stroked her hair, and she nodded into his neck, still unable to speak. ‘Do you need a rest, or a glass of water?’

 

His continued thrusts began to awaken her, stoking a new fire within her. While she was taken back by how quickly she had cum the second time around, the urge to chase a new release hits. She shifted back to look at him, smug as he is with what he can do to her.

 

‘Shut up and just fuck me, Daddy,’ she ordered.

 

‘Yes ma’am,’ he responded, but to her surprise he stood, his arms circled around her waist, still joined to her. He placed her gently down on the boardroom table, keeping her legs around his waist as she hung off the edge. His hands went to her shoulders, keeping her from flying across the table as he started to pound into her again, making her take each thrust in its entirety. But she wanted more, she wanted it harder, so she reached down to hang on to the edge of the table. He hit the tension deep within her again, like scratching a delicious itch, one she can’t reach herself but his enormous cock could.

 

As she looked up at his face, she saw his eyes were closed, completely lost within her, within their moment. He is beautiful, and he is inside her, filling her up, stretching her. Possessing her.

 

His breathing began to hitch, his movements becoming erratic. He started to grunt, curse and moan with every thrust.

 

’Got one more in you, Pussycat?’ he asked.

 

’Yeah Daddy, I'm close, ’ she moaned. She knows she is going to be sore tomorrow, but at that moment she just didn't care. 

 

’I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you rub your clit as you cum all over my cock, and then I'm going to fucking fill your cunt with my cum. K?’ he growled.

 

She nodded in agreement, and reached down to stroke her clit, the pressure inside her building till she thinks she can't take it anymore and she is about to explode. Her pussy is pulsing around him, gripping him tighter and tighter, which in turn drove him to pound her even harder.

 

Ben felt Rey passing the point of no return, changing his rhythm so instead he ground into her, needing the unending, unrelenting contact deep inside her, in her heat. Rey cried out at the increase in intensity.

 

’Cum for me, Rey, ’ he choked. This time they tipped over the edge together, and it was like nothing else either had experienced before. The energy pulsing from him shredded through her, heightening her own pleasure as she clenched down. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, locking him into her, maximizing their contact. They ride the wave together, neither able to do anything but succumb to it.

He collapsed on her again, being careful to contain his weight this time. They are both incoherent - unable to speak, filled with bone deep satisfaction. He softly kissed and nuzzled her face and neck, both of them trying to catch their breath.

 

Suddenly, they both heard banging coming from the foyer.

 

‘Shit! The cleaner! I shut off his swipe card access just in case,’ with adrenaline kicking in, Ben quickly pulled himself out of her, tucking himself back into his pants.

 

He stretched out his hand to help Rey up off the table. 

 

The noise increased - the office cleaner had a schedule to keep, and Snoke Industries was not known for its forgiving nature at non-compliance.

 

Ben quickly turned and strode out to the foyer as Rey darted out the other door to head back to her desk, and to her panties.

 

She found them crumpled under her desk. She quickly grabbed them, noting it was at least the second time that day she had needed to put them back on again.

 

_ What have we gotten ourselves into? _

 

Once fully dressed again, she felt at a loss. She had no idea what to do, and she noted Ben’s coat was still laid out on the floor next to her chair - so there was that - but she was suddenly aware of the possibility of another awkward conversation regarding where they should take things. 

 

She was filled with doubt, frozen in indecision. Was she still heading back home to her meal for one?

 

_ What do I do now? _

 

Ping!

 

Her computer sprung to life again, a new email appeared on the screen.

 

————

 

To: Rey

From: Ben Solo

Subject: Something  _ Rey _ can do for Ben Solo

 

Join him for dinner?

 

Meet you in the foyer.

 

Ben Solo

 

————-

 

Rey beamed with relief, joy and ….. maybe just a little nervous anticipation. She collected her bag and Ben’s coat and headed towards the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord I love comments. And kudos. So it always makes my day when readers take the time to do them.


End file.
